A Shinigami Love Story
by Fire Dragon Master
Summary: A shinigami meet a human and the human became a shinigami. Soon the two fell in love this is thier story. IchigoOrihime pairing in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A Shinigami Love Story

Chapter 1

One day in Germany a middle schooler was walking home from school when he saw a girl about his age being chased by a monster. The girl was wearing a black yukata and had her red hair tied up into a ponytail. The monster was at least 10 feet tall, had a hole in it's chest, and was wearing a white skull mask. The middle schooler fell in love with the girl at first sight and ran up to stop the monster from harming the girl. The kid jumped in front of the monster's attack and was hit.

"Hey kid, are you okay?" the girl asked.

"I'm fine beautiful lady, but my name's not kid it's Gregor Yakama." Gregor told the girl.

"well then Gregor you better get out of here before the Hollow kills you." the girl said. _'he's kinda cute and he called me beautiful. If i'm not careful I could become attached to him. He must also have high spirit energy in order to even see me.'_

"So, that thing's called a Hollow huh? Well then beautiful lady I will protect you even at the cost of my life, I swear it upon my honor." Gregor said drawing out a sutra.

"What are you crazy? That Hollow will kill you and your family will mourn your death." the girl said.

"My family are exorcists, so I can handle this Hollow." Gregor said right before he started to chant.

_'Is he really going to try to defeat that Hollow with a Sutra?' _the girl thought.

Gregor opened his eyes and the sutra started to glow "Sacred Sutra!" he yelled as he threw the sutra at the Hollow. The Hollow roared in agony when the sutra hit, and Gregor jumped up and smacked the sutra with his fist. The Hollow's mask split in two and the Hollow vaporized. "I have protected you from the Hollow, may I please ask your name?" Gregor asked.

"My name is Yuri Yatagishi, thank you for your help. I must leave now." Yuri said as she walked away.

"Wait, I want to go with you. I may have protected you from that Hollow, but what if another one comes after you? I will protect you until I die, Yuri." Gregor said as he ran to catch up with her.

"I can't let you do that. There are some places that I must go where you can't follow." Yuri said trying to get him to leave.

"I will find a way. My promise to protect you is honor bound, even if I wanted to I couldn't leave you." Gregor said.

"I may get into trouble, but if you really want to stay with me then I have no choice," Yuri said, "Take this Zanpakuto and thrust it into your heart, it will transfer some of my powers into you."

Gregor does what Yuri said and thrust the Zanpakuto into his heart. He then absorbed all of Yuri's powers, which was not supposed to happen. Gregor was now wearing a black yukata and holding a broadsword in his right hand. His blond hair was tied into a low ponytail, and his green eyes looked like they had a fire behind them.

"You are now a shinigami like me. Unfortunatly instead of giving you half of my power like I intended, you got all of my power. I will now have to use a Gigai to regain my power. Until my power is restored I will have to train you in how to use your new powers." Yuri explained to him.

"All right let's get to training!" Gregor said exitedly.

"Now you seem to grasp the concept of Zanjutsu, so now we will work on your Kido." Yuri said.

"Let's do this." Gregor said in his shinigami form.

"Kido is seperated into two forms Hado and Bakudo. Let's try a Hado first. Target that dummy and repeat after me, _O Lord, Mask of flesh and bone, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man, Truth and temperance, Upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws! Hado number 33. Blue Fire, Crash Down!_" Yuri instructed

Gregor nodded and targeted the dummy she indicated and repeated the chant putting the power of his soul behind each and every word. When he finished the chant a pale blue orb of energy shot out of his palm and struck the dummy, blowing it up. "Alright I did it!" Gregor yelled in victory.

"Good you seem to understand how to use a Hado, now let's do a Bakudo, see that squirrel? Target it and repeat after me _Disintegrate, Black Dog of Rondanini. Look upon yourself and burn. Tear away your own throat! Bakudo number 9. Geki!" _Yuri instructed.

Gregor targeted the squirrel and said the chant. The squirrel was engulfed in red light and unable to move. "Wow! I did it!" Gregor said.

"Yes, after only a month you have gotten both Zanjutsu and Kido down. I'm inpressed." Yuri said.

"Yeah. Is it strange to be hearing your sword talk?" Gregor asked.

"Your sword is talking?"

"Yeah, it's saying it's name is Spiked Fist."

"If your sword has told you it's name then you are able to activate it's Shikai."

"Shikai?"

"Yes, Shikai is the released form of your Zanpakuto. In order to release your Zanpakuto you must know your Zanpakuto's name and say it."

"Allright then." Gregor said as he closed his eyes and focused. He held out his Zanpakuto in front of him and said, "Pulverise your Enemies, Spiked Fist." Once he said that his Zanpakuto shattered and formed into a pair of gloves with spikes on the knuckles.

"Amazing, I haven't attained the Shikai yet, but you gained it after being a shinigami for only a month. Well, let's go. We have to reach Japan in a few weeks." Yuri said. _'Is it my imagination or is he getting more handsome. I think i'm starting to fall in love with him.'_


	2. Chapter 2

A Shinigami Love Story

Chapter 2

Gregor and Yuri arrived in Japan, the town of Karakura to be exact, and went to find a place to live while they were in town. "What kind of place are we going to be living at?" Gregor asked hoping he would get to share a bed with Yuri.

"there is a house near a clinic that we can live in. It's got three bedrooms and two bathrooms, so we won't need to fight over who's going to use the bathroom. Also, we will be 1st year students at Karakura High." Yuri said.

"Ok. We don't actually have to pay attention do we?" Gregor asked not liking school very much.

"Yes, we have to pay attention." Yuri replied.

"Is this it?" Gregor asked as they stopped in front of a house next to a clinic known as the Kurosaki family clinic.

"Yes, this will be our home for the next few months." Yuri said.

A man with orange hair was walking down the street with a girl who also had orange hairclinging on to him. Gregor noticed the high amounts of spirit energy put off by the man, but remained silent. The man took notice of Gregor and Yuri and stopped in his tracks. "Hello, you two must be new to town. My name is Ichigo Kuroskai, and this is my girlfriend Orihime Inoue. What's your names?" Ichigo said with a slight scowl that he always has on.

"My name is Gregor Yakama, and this is my friend Yuri Yatagishi." Gregor said.

"It's very nice to meet you." Yuri said polietly.

At that time Yuri's and Ichigo's phones rang signialing a hollow attack. "Umm, we better get going." Ichigo said him and Orihime running off in the direction of the hollow.

"We better make sure they don't die, they seem to be running straight toward the hollow." Yuri said changing Gregor into his Shinigami form before they sped off towards the hollow. When they got there they saw the hollow attacking a group of kids. Gregor jumped and drove Spiked Fist into the hollow's mask, purifiying it in one shot.

Unbenonst to them Ichigo and Orihime saw what happened. "Well 'hime, looks like another Shinigami has arrived in our town. Wonder what's going to happen next." Ichigo said.

"We should confront them after school tomorrow. We won't have enough time before school, right Ichi?" Orihime said.

"Right 'hime." Ichigo said as he looked at his girlfriend.


End file.
